Episode 5778 (7th June 2004)
Plot Baby Billy's funeral takes place. Todd's at home going demented at not being able to say a proper goodbye to his son. Les pulls a fast one on Kirk and leaves him babysitting Chesney while he goes to Patrick's birthday do. Shelley tells Charlie that the date Bev keeps going on about is imaginary. Danny uses his persuasive charm on Frankie to get her to move up North. Eileen's horrified to find Todd's gone to the funeral while her back was turned. She and Jason quickly follow him. Patrick and Les are in their element, getting drunk in a lap-dancing club. But Les is horrified when he later discovers one of the dancers is Leanne. When Leanne gets the sack she blames Patrick. Sarah, Gail and the rest of the mourners say their goodbyes to Billy. Todd arrives at the graveside. David's furious and accuses him of being the cause of the baby's death. Martin hauls David away. Todd, Eileen and Jason are left on their own to say a private goodbye to Todd's son. Cast Regular cast *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment (Credited as "Kirth Sutherland") *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones Guest cast *Rev Colin Green - Patrick Bridgman *Waitress - Sara Uttley Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *St. Christopher's Church - Exterior *Clock Restaurant * Unnamed lap-dancing club, Manchester Notes *First appearance of Leanne Battersby since 23rd August 2000. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd finds himself unable to keep away from the street's mourning; and Patrick's birthday ends in a brawl. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,870,000 viewers (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD